


burning each other, and burning up in each other,

by MetaAllu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, PIV, Praise Kink, Purring Keith (Voltron), Sappy, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, galra purr and that is hill i will die on, hi they're married, trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:38:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetaAllu/pseuds/MetaAllu
Summary: it's just husbands getting frisky, my dudes.





	burning each other, and burning up in each other,

**Author's Note:**

> xposted from twitter.

when they had first started dating, shiro and keith had been desperate and touch-starved, drawn to each other like colliding asteroids, like wood and flame, burning each other and burning up in each other, hungry for whatever they could get. it's been a decade since then, and keith is laying against shiro's chest with a ring around his finger, eyeing it idly in the low light of their quarters on his ship as shiro watches the news.  
  
shiro's hand is carding through his hair, slow and absent, his prosthetic laid broad against the expanse of his tummy. there's a quiet sound coming from it, beyond human hearing, but keith can hear it, the soft thrum of power and life, and it relaxes him almost as much as the hand in his hair, running along his scalp, scratching at the base of his skull. he sighs, breath hitching on exhale and then a soft rumble comes from his chest, growing from small bursts of sound to a steady thrum. he arches, and then collapses contently against shiro's broad body. shiro, who kisses his neck and smiles into it, always smug when he gets keith to purr like the galra he is.  
  
"feel good?" he questions, in a honeyed voice that's almost a tease. keith gives him a "hmm" and then turns his head to catch shiro's mouth. shiro doesn't mention he's watching the news, doesn't chastize him, just presses his hand more solidly against keith's belly, and returns his kiss, eyes closing in bliss. they both taste like space coffee and laziness, but keith still licks past shiro's plush lips, still purrs against him, and then groans softly when shiro hand catch on a knot in his hair.  
  
shiro murmurs a soft apology against his mouth and moves down to behind one of his ears instead, pressing more kisses to his mouth. keith slots in closer, purring only intensifying. he's so wrapped up in it all that he doesn't feel shiro's growing hard-on at first.  
  
"baby," shiro sighs, and his hips lift a little, then groans. "love it when you purr."  
  
keith's not sure how he means it, but he snorts a little and replies "yeah. i can feel how much you like it."  
  
shiro flushes. "no, i-- that's now what i meant!"  
  
"no?" keith tilts his head. "tell me i'm wrong."  
  
shiro looks at him with wide, guilty eyes. "you're all pressed up against me..." he almost whispers, and keith chuckles, arching to kiss him again.  
  
"that's it?" he teases. "nothing to do with your insatiable need for praise? nothing to do with your service kink?"  
  
shiro whines quietly against his mouth. "baby..."  
  
"you can be honest with me, shiro," keith murmurs softly. "you're such a good boy." with a shiver, shiro arches up towards him again, pressing his erection against keith's ass. he purrs again. "yeah. show me how much you like it. i love knowing you want me."  
  
"i love you," shiro says. he pulls keith into his lap so he can rut against him properly, pressing their dicks together with each push of his hips. "i love you so much, keith. i can't believe you chose me."  
  
"there was never any other option," keith answers, grinding down with some of that old flame of desire. shiro moans and buries his face into keith's throat, kissing along it, tongue and teething the veins and scent gland hidden away. it's a filthy trick, and keith moans, bucking.  
  
"that's so good," he whines, knowing it's what shiro wants.  
  
shiro teases with his teeth, then moans as the dual musk of keith's scent gland and his physical arousal start to fill the air. he loves the smell of keith, loves knowing he's affecting him, making him feel good.  
  
"you gonna get wet for me?" he asks, breathless, hopeful.  
  
he grinds up against keith, groans when keith pushes back, eyes sliding halfway shut. "please, baby," he continues. "i just wanna make you feel good."  
  
"touch me," keith groans, and the prosthetic slides down, large palm pressing against keith's slick-wet cock. "g-good boy."  
  
"keith," shiro nearly whines, rubbing up against him desperately. "keith, please. wanna make you so sloppy. wanna make you come."  
  
keith shudders, and then he reaches clumsily to pull his pants down and off, kicking them away before reaching for shiro's.  
  
his enthusiasm is infectious, and shiro shoves his pants down, then his underwear, freeing his cock and grinding up against keith, moaning when his slick eases the friction.  
  
"yes," shiro breathes. "you're so perfect. i love you so much."  
  
"fuck me."  
  
shiro groans.  
  
shiro reaches down to spread him open, and then watches hungrily as his dick disappears into keith's slick opening. then his hand moves to rub keith's cock instead, pulsing inside of him in response to every noise he draws from his husband.  
  
the pace is slow, no discernible pace as they exchange kisses. shiro's dick pulses, and keith rocks in his lap. keith moans when shiro's starts to suck and kiss at his ears, and then he bucks up into him, leaking and overeager. they melt into each other, their sex about the contact and absent pleasure more than a clear goal, so it's a surprise when keith feels orgasm building, and then building, building, building because his moan are spurring shiro to fuck up into him, desperate for more.  
  
he's purring when he cums, and shiro shakes apart moment later, fingers and nails digging into his hips and thighs, mouthing sloppily at the back of his neck and the knobs of his spine.  
  
"i love you," shiro gasps into his skin and keith groans, leaning back.  
  
“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> come play on [twitter](https://twitter.com/fishgrayson).


End file.
